Praetor Victor Korvales
Vital Statistics Age: 117 Planet of origin: Triton VI Race: Human Job: Leader Affiliation: Greater Ecumene Republic Rank: Praetor, Marshal of the Praetorian Guard Biography Childhood and Alliance Days Viktor was born on Triton VI, into a military family, so it would be no surprise that once he came of age he would go down the same military path that his parents, grandparents and great grandparents before him had taken. Viktor was of quite the slight build as a child, and so was not best suited to the physical rigor of military training, although he certainly had the motivation. His mind however, was in much greater shape. His academic scores were consistently above those of his classmates which made it quite easy for him to join the Officer's Academy. He excelled in the Academy, far surpassing his predicted grades and showing excellent leadership traits as well as a keen tactical and strategic knowledge. Despite this notable performance, he was still upset with his less than impressive physical stance. This self-displeasure towards his physical shortcomings inspired him to begin a strict physical training regime that, through the course of his officer training and well into his early career saw him become much more physically able. Viktor's early career truly shaped him into the man that he is today. He excelled as an officer, being particularly noted for inspiring the morale of his men. Those whom he commanded had a great confidence in his decision making and his leadership, even when he made bad choices, rather than seeing him as a bad leader, they still saw that he had their best interest in mind. He would never make his men do anything that he himself was not prepared to do, he would always ensure that they came first regardless of what the overall orders from above were and due to this, he maintained a great deal of admiration which soon saw him climb the ranks and become a Captain in the Navy. As a Captain, Viktor presided over three separate vessels. His first command was over a Frigate, the standard kind of first command for a new captain, even though he had served aboard much larger vessels at lower ranks. His second command was over a Cruiser, which for the most part engaged in counter piracy activities and patrols of the verge systems. His final command before the collapse of the Alliance was a second Cruiser, stationed within the systems local to those which would later for the Ecumene, although he was not in command of this vessel for very long before the Alliance fell. The Ecumene At the collapse of the Free Human Alliance, Viktor was active within the system which housed those who would flee to eventually become The Ecumene. As so many in the region did, he took a sympathetic stance to the position of those who decided to leave and make their own way, separate from those who would form the Solarian Empire from the remnants of the Alliance. He joined those who left and with his existing military knowledge and experience from within the Alliance, he soon took up a valuable position in organising the defence of the migrant flotilla when encountering pirates. When the migrant flotilla eventually settled into the location that they would come to develop into The Ecumene, the threat of piracy was still a great one, there were in fact several experienced and well established pirate groups that used the nearby systems as their home bases. it very quickly became obvious that these pirates needed to be dealt with. When the time came to organise a defence, Victor was the first choice for the person to lead in the endeavour. Under Viktor's leadership and guidance, the defence force was able to push out the pirate threat from the local systems and, over the years, destroy pirate bases, and entirely cleanse the space that would be the Ecumene's territory. Through these actions, Viktor had successfully formed what would be the Ecumene military and secure his position as it's commander-in-chief. Due to his undefeated nature when battling the pirate menace, the men under him gave him the name "Invictus", this stuck and when the time came to officially make him the head of the military, Invictus became his title. Greater Ecumene Republic The events that led to the creation of the GER were a tragedy for The Ecumene, a tragedy that Viktor was firmly stuck in the core of. The terrorist attacks carried out by the Church of Life Evolving were widespread and called for the martial takeover of governance. This elevated Victor from military Commander to national leader (even if only ever intended as a temporary emergency measure). It was a rough transition and the decisions made were harsh, militaristic, and casualties were accrued. Despite this, once the crisis had ended, there was a great deal of respect and admiration for the man who, despite his mistakes, led the nation through the greatest crisis it had ever experienced. Faith in the military increased and the fact that one of the leaders of the old form of government was one of the Church of Life Evolving terrorists led people to vote to keep the emergency military government. The following months cemented the new government and Victor became the new leader of the nation. This reform saw the Ecumene become the Greater Ecumene Republic, the nation became a Meritocratic Stratocracy and Viktor became Praetor Viktor Korvales, Military Commander in Chief and leader of the people. Relationships * Jensen Templar - The current Chief of Internal Security (CoSEC). Both Viktor and Jensen were aboard the same vessel during the initial migration of the citizens of the Ecumene. They became good friends during the journey and both took active roles during the pirate skirmishes, fightig alongside each other on several occasions. * Avery Cartwright - The current second-in-command of the Ecumene Intelligence Office. They have worked together on several operations of a classified nature over the years during the period of time when Viktor was the Invictus of the old Ecumene military. There have been some rumours that the pair have been involved in more than just a professional manner, although neither have ever said anything on the matter. Below: The Ceremonial Combat Armour worn by the Praetor.